


Strip

by LadyIvy



Category: due South
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIvy/pseuds/LadyIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray shows Ben the appeal of stripping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip

**Author's Note:**

> An all dialogue fic writing for the stop_drop_porn community on LJ.

“I just do not see the appeal in such a situation, Ray. It is exploitative and perpetuates images that degrade and-”

“Fraser, we are not going there to exploi—take advantage of those women. We are going there because that is where my snitch said the exchange is going down. The fact that it happens to be one of the better strip joints in the city is a bonus. You don’t have ta come in if you don’t want to. I wasn’t going to bust Prenelli until he was outside anyway.”

“I am not leaving you without back up.”

“Yeah, cause something might happen to me, like a lap dance.”

“Ray! If you are going to be there to observe a criminal act, it would not behoove you to allow yourself to be distracted by-“

“FRASER! I was yanking your chain, geez, calm down.”

…

“I am sorry, Ray. I should have known that you are too much of a professional to allow something so unprofessional to occur.”

…

“Though, ya know, for the sake of fitting in, blending with the crowd, going with the flow-“

“RAY”

“You are too easy sometimes.”

“Forgive me if I find the idea of some random woman sitting in your lap while half naked all in the pursuit of financial gain to be upsetting, inappropriate, and yes, exploitative. And I really do not feel your enthusiasm when the Lieutenant gave his approval for the stakeout was at all fitting considering the gravity of the felonious acts Prenelli is suspected of arranging while in that location.”

…

“Ben, are you jealous? You’re jealous! I had to appear all excited about it – it would have been a major light-bulb going off that something was different if I hadn’t gone all horn dog when Welsh said I could do the stakeout in the club. The rest of it, it’s just teasing ya. I didn’t mean to get ya so upset. But honestly, these places aren’t so bad. It’s not like a street girl with a pimp. These women make good money for taking off their clothes, and a lot of ‘em really get off on it. They have a good time, which helps the guys who go there have a good time. It’s fun.”

“I still fail to understand the appeal of watching a stranger take off her clothes to music.”

…

“Sitdown.”

“Excuse me?”

“Sit down. Right there. No, wait a minute, we gotta move the couch back a bit first.

…

There, now sit in the chair.”

“What are you doing, Ray?”

“You say you don’t get why it’s hot, why guys like it. I’m guessing you’ve never seen it.”

“Well, Ray, I do not believe there are any of these gentleman’s clubs in Inuvik, and I have managed to refrain from finding it necessary to-“

“Ben. Shut up and sit down, I gotta find the right CD.”

“Ray, I believe this is, well, silly. I do not need you to… Ray, you did not need to throw your shirt over my head… Ah…”

“Now sit down, Ben.”

*Twist*

*Slide*

*Smile*

“Oh dear. … Ray. … Oh my. … That’s… RAY!”

“Quiet, you. I bet you never had a lap dance, neither.”

“Noooo. That’s…”

“Nuh, uh, Ben. You ain’t allowed to touch the person giving you a lap dance. That breaks the rules. You just gotta sit there keeping your hands to yourself while I do this. Hold onto the bottom of the chair if you gotta, but you ain’t allowed to touch.”

“I want to touch you, Ray. Looking at you like this…I’ve seen you naked, and I’ve seen you clothed, but this…Oh dear…I need…”

“I think they frown on tasting… Oh, shit. Damn, your tongue is lethal. AHHH…”

*PANT*

*Lick*

*Kiss*

“Shows over, Ben, you gotta get naked, too, like right now!”

“You… You are not yet completely unclothed yourself, Ray.”

“What?”

“You said naked, too. This implies that you yourself are fully undressed, yet-“

“Ben. Naked, bedroom, NOW!”

“Yes, Ray, now.”


End file.
